


Something New

by Riyusama



Series: Prompt Requests - Spideyfist [3]
Category: Marvel, USM, Ultimate Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: AU canon divergent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Request: Yoga class AU.</p><p>or</p><p>That one time MJ and Harry dragged Peter to attend yoga class with them just so they could let Peter in on the totally hot and probably gay instructor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am so sorry for my slowness @w@ Art takes time everyone so, thank you so much for being patient with me! I have two more spideyfist prompt requests here, one smut and the other some fluffy angst.
> 
> I am truly grateful for the support and encouragement you guys give me! So here, enjoy some more spideyfist ~ <3

                                       Peter doesn’t know how MJ persuaded him into joining yoga class; he doesn’t even need to stretch out and try to reach the end of his toes because he’s your friendly neighborhood Spiderman and he does not, and he repeats with emphasize  _‘does not need any yoga classes.’_

But alas, MJ had forced him and Harry to it. And Harry of all people? He’s pretty sure that Harry’s the type of dude to pay for private lessons instead and go work out at one of their building’s own private gym’s.

“How did I let you drag me into this again?” The brunet asked with a groan, eyes rolling to the side.

“I told you! You’re gonna love this class! Plus, the instructor’s really cute.” MJ replied back with a wink.

Harry was by his side, resting his arm on top of Peter’s shoulder as the ginger pulled the other close “Don’t worry Pete, I saw him for myself. The instructor’s totally your type.” Harry joined in with a grin.

“It’s like you guys are trying to set me up.” Peter whined “And I really don’t like the sound of it.” 

“Whatever!” MJ suddenly chirped, pushing both boys into the room “Class’ bout to start!”

As MJ shoved both him and Harry to the room, Peter couldn’t help but glance around the place. It was rather boring, though all you ever needed to focus on was the instructor anyways so, there’s really no need to put decorations. A couple of equipment here and there–

_Woah._

Peter’s eyes may be deceiving him or is that a really cute boy in skin tight clothes. Just from the looks of it, the dude works out since he’s ripped as hell. His hair looks almost bleached blond and Peter wonders if its real or not. The guy turns his way and Peter swears, he’s got to have the most bluest eyes that the brunet has ever seen.

The blond looks to his direction then, smiles. _‘I may be having a heart attack here._ ’ Peter tells himself internally and he could see from the corner of his eye his angel spidey floating around accompanied by a choir singing and a dramatic background for the cute guy—

“Hi Danny!” MJ was quick to snap him out of his trance when the redhead waved enthusiastically “I brought another friend along!” She continues off and shows Peter to the blond– _Danny_.

“That’s great MJ; the more the merrier!” Danny beamed as he replied back “I’ll just set-up for class. Nice to meet you anyways,” he said before waving a hand and walking away from the trio.

“Who was that?!” Peter inquired to the redhair as soon as Danny was out of hearing range.

MJ grinned big, a mischievous touch evident in them “Oh, I thought you didn’t want to be here Pete,” she teased.

“Well, not until I saw that.” Peter pointed over to Danny, whom was setting up his matt at the front center row of the room “Now, who is he exactly?”

“That’s the instructor we’ve been telling you about!” Harry explained this time.

“As soon as I saw him, I dragged Harry here too to confirm and I was right!” MJ giddily supplied.

“Alright blah blah, dragging and confirming. I’m interested in a name guys.” Peter said, cutting straight to the point so his friends wouldn’t linger on the lesser details.

“Danny Rand, yoga instructor and apparently a high school student who’s in the same grade as us!” MJ whispered in glee as the trio were as subtly as they can looking at Danny.

“Heard he’s also a martial artist so, not only is he good-looking and talented. He also looks smart so yeah,” Harry sufficed with a small shrug.

“Oh oh, also–” before MJ could even finish her words a sudden clap  of hands gathered the trio’s attention and eyes averted to the new voice that were calling out to everyone’s attention.

“Alright guys, places.” Danny said and everyone started to take place, put matts on the floor and watch intently for their instructor.

Peter and his friends were lucky enough to even come two rows close to Danny; it seemed a lot of the girls attending his class already had an eye for the blond. Yet, nonetheless he watched the other intently, eyes seemingly glued onto Danny as Peter can’t seem to help but be charmed. And it didn’t help for the fact that Danny was as flexible as they can get. The brunet doesn’t know if the room they were in was just naturally hot to make him sweat so much or it’s just because of a certain–

“Psst, Peter!” whispered Harry from his right side “Don’t space out now.” He said with an all-knowing smirk plastered upon his lips.

“Shut up,” Peter grumbled a reply, eyes training back to their instructor just in time to see Danny bend down, legs spread out on either side as Peter could see the perfectly  raised ass that was hugged tightly by the blond’s skin tight pants.

The brunet’s eyes widened, a blush painting his cheeks as Peter gulped in his own saliva  _‘Yup, today’s going to be a long.’_ he mused internally.

And safe to say, Peter was already huffing out large puffs of breath when the blond had instructed for them to take a 10 minute break. His cheeks felt like they were on fire and Peter can’t help but feel a certain little heat build up at the pits of his stomach. He’s so doomed.

“Wow, you look exhausted already.” MJ commented, taking in the disheveled appearance of Peter of whom she assumed had a hard time keeping up with their class.

“Yeah Pete, you seriously need to squeeze in some exercise into your routine.” Harry offered.

Peter rolled his eyes at their comments, looking annoyed yet, he was actually glad that they had mistaken him for just having low stamina. If they caught on that the real reason he was red-faced was because of Danny… well, hopefully they will _**never**_ find out.

“Just leave me here to rest a few minutes,” he answered.

And when his friends were about to retort, the duo shut up when they saw Danny walking their way. The blond had a smile on his lips as he looked to his two students before looking down to Peter, leaning down a tad so it was easier to talk.

“Hey, how’s your first day?” Danny asked with that cool sounding voice of his that left Peter at a loss for words for a few seconds. He must’ve stared at the blond for what seemed like ages because he obviously snapped out of his trance when he heard MJ clearing her throat beside him.

“Oh, first day? Yeah, awesome. I mean it’s awesome, you’re an awesome teacher. Like, I’m doing fine.” He babbled,unable to think properly with Danny so close to him.

Their instructor grinned, a cute grin that made Peter’s heart thump in his chest. It should be illegal to look as cute as Danny right now; Peter should be arresting him or something for this unnecessary cuteness that he was probably born with.

“Good,” the other answered simply before his eyes side tracked and he seemed to fidget with his hands “Well, you’re a little late in this class. So, I thought that maybe if you’re not that tired I could teach you a little more?” the blond asked, a beaming coyness evident even in his eyes.

“Oh but Pete, didn’t you already say you were tir–”

“Yeah sure!” The brunet was quick to cut off Harry’s teasing “I mean I could totally use the extra help, if you don’t mind.” Peter tried to hide the glee he felt, hopefully it wasn’t too evident in his tone of voice.

Danny chuckled and Peter swore if his face was already flushed earlier he’d kinda hate to see how red his cheeks were right now “Let’s get started then,” Danny said in a happy tone of voice that Peter was sure he would never get tired of hearing.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? It was actually supposed to be longer but, I decided against it lol. Actually, I asked in tumblr that if this gets more feedback and stuff, I'll write a continuation of this that I thought of. Will obviously have smut drabbles and more date cuteness and whatnot ouo


End file.
